1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a screw driver kit of the type having a handle with repleaceable blades therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Common screw drivers are generally constructed with a handle and one driver blade of one size and one style. Therefore, a worker often has to carry several or many screw drivers in his work, which is quite inconvenient in conducting his work. Although various kinds of screw drivers with multi-blades have been developed, one blade must be taken off the handle and instead another blade must be put in the handle when necessary to change the size or the style. This process of taking-off and putting-in driver blades involves some inconvenience.
In view of the drawbacks above-mentioned, the inventor, having many years of experience in making tools, has invented this new screw driver kit with multi-tips hidden in the handle.